


Triage

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: 99:1 Hurt:Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Cerveau receives an unexpected request for medical assistance.(Whumptober 2019prompt 10: Unconscious)





	Triage

"Cerveau," said Ciel's voice over his transmitter, "we need medics in the command room."

Life in the Resistance had taught Cerveau to hope for the best and expect the worst. Over the years, whenever survivors returned, they often woke up screaming for the first few nights. But now he stopped in the command room doorway, staring in shock.

Zero was crouching on the warp pad, his armour cracked in a dozen places, sparks flickering from the exposed circuits beneath.

In his arms, limp and unresponsive, with a hole burned through his abdomen – was Harpuia the Guardian.

“Him first,” Zero growled.


End file.
